


A Reluctant Knight

by PWN3D



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions being friends, Books, Felix & Ashe C support, Fluff, Friendship, Ingrid cameo, No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, against their will sort of, blue lions - Freeform, offshoot of character supports, you can read between the lines if that's your thing I won't stop you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PWN3D/pseuds/PWN3D
Summary: Felix spends a day in the library in an effort to find some peace and quiet only to have it ruined by his foolish comrades loudly discussing a child's book. Disgusting.Or Ashe loses his book in the library -- thank goodness his friend Felix found it!-+-(Felix POV) A small drabble based on Ashe & Felix's C support. There are no spoilers for any of the in-game content so enjoy!





	A Reluctant Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Only spoiler warning would be for Ashe & Felix's C level support, which is quite easy to obtain and is harmless fun :)
> 
> Felix must be protected at all costs (no problem tho, he's a godly unit tbh).

Felix drummed his fingers against his arm, the rhythm of it doing little to distract from this… distraction.

“Indeed!” Ingrid smiled coyly, a hand covering her mouth slightly. “He was the very picture of the perfect knight…”

And then Ashe – right on cue – smiled, all open and honest, and excitedly provided a _direct quote_ from whatever trash they were reading.

Frankly, it was disgusting.

The library was supposed to be a quiet place, no? Tranquil. Knowledge free from political or religious pursuits. Of course, he knew wiser than that, but still. It was supposed to be quiet. He glared an angry hole at the ground in front of him as if it would help any. There would have been a disgruntled mumbling to accompany it as well, but he’d really rather the lively pair not notice him brooding.

Brooding? Was that what he was doing?

No.

He was merely taking time to think. Be mindful. Something the rest of his classmates should learn. He gave a pointed glare to the pair, all sunshine and childlike glee as they discussed their favorite fable, but the effect was lost on them.

“You – brats! Shush!” A librarian shuffled over, only managing a small shuffle at top speed thanks to the ridiculous robes of the church. “This is a sacred place, a studious one! The books here date back…”

Felix tuned out the lecture, looking away. Do not get involved. Hey, there was a good thought. Today was turning out to be productive after all.

Ingrid and Ashe though… they looked downright downtrodden at getting scolded. There were more important things to invest their concerns in, didn’t they know? Pah. The glee they had radiated just a moment ago died quickly and they traded hushed goodbyes once they escaped their lecture. It gave him a sick sort of satisfaction, one he pressed down quickly.

“I’m really sorry sir, I promise it won’t happen again!” Ashe squeaked out as he packed up his belongings, all that bright confidence gone, replaced by the meek boy Felix had come to see him as.

The train of thought was interrupted by Ashe running into another student just outside the library’s door, his armful of things scattering in a great big flurry of paper and apologies. The Black Eagle apprentice scoffed at the white-haired boy before brushing by.

Ugh. Some camaraderie this Academy had. He leaned back, crossing his legs at the ankle and waited for the return of peace to the library.

-+-

“Hey! Open your eyes, are you even listening?”

Felix opened his eyes. It was that Black Eagles punk who’d knocked into Ashe. Hmph. “No.” Eyes slid back shut.

The kid sputtered, his voice angry. “H-hey! Really, give this dumb kids book back to your friend. It’s not my fault he’s clumsy.”

“It’s not mine either. Find somebody else.”

People were so unprepared for answers like that, he’d found. Kid just kept up his sputtering. Felix smirked a bit.

“I-it’s not funny! Ugh – just take it, asshole.” The kid tossed the book into his lap before turning and walking away with a shake of his head.

Asshole.

Now he was stuck with this stupid dusty book. He picked it up. At least nobody would think him out of place holding a book in the library, he mused, turning it over to look at the cover.

The bindings and cover were incredibly worn, as if it were a copy at least 100 years of age. _Unlikely_, he thought to himself while examining the faded drawing on the cover, fingers playing over the rounded corners of the pages. The bland-looking sword was suitable for this bland-looking book. _May as well read a few bits of this just to remind myself what nonsense these fools consume._

-+-

This was just reading to be ironic, Felix reminded himself. To trudge through the lies in order to see the bottom of the barrel that literature could offer.

He turned the page again, flipping quickly to read the first few lines of each chapter. In addition, there were simple line drawings under each number, small cartoons of the noble knight lugging around various weapons or foods; a couple had the knight mocking his liege behind his back. And damn them, they were charming. Chapter three was apparently a lesson on being a good influence on one’s liege, to stick with them through thick and thin providing ever valuable counsel and protection. That one got a dry laugh, just air through his nose lest he invoke the wrath of the librarian.

Chapter eight was a tale about a failed outing to a nearby village. The knight seemed disillusioned, angry at the people he had devoted his life to. It threatened actual feelings or thoughts, something to be avoided on this day for thinking, so Felix flipped ahead.

Chapter twelve had the knight cross paths with his rival. Their hatred of one another was legendary, apparently. This chapter was probably better to read. The set up really was sort of neat… it would surely be a tough battle --

“Oh. Felix!” Ashe bounded up. “You found my book, thanks. I must have dropped it earlier.”

Felix snapped the book shut, sending a puff of dusty library-air heavy with the overwhelming stench of paper up to his nostrils. He didn’t respond. There was absolutely no way Ashe could ever know Felix was sitting here, in the library, _enjoying_ a book written to indoctrinate kids into knighthood. It was all a lie. He scowled in order to cover up the embarrassment he’d felt break out across his face.

“…You can borrow it, if you’d like! It’s one of my favorites – so unusual for the genre. Refreshing, though!” Ashe smiled, all freckles and joy and sunshine. “Do you like stories about adventure and chivalry?”

“No. I despise them.” He’d feel bad at how crestfallen his housemate looked if it wasn’t the damn truth. Well. Okay, he felt a little bad. Throw him a bone. “What do you find so interesting?”

The freckled bastard perked back up again. “Well…” Ashe set out onto his lecture on bravery, how the knights in these tales embodied true greatness, _justice,_ even.

Fool. This would not stand.

Felix informed him of his foolishness. A few times, bluntly. He threw in the propaganda element of his argument for good measure. That would get him to leave and take the cursed book away from him.

The kid was back to crestfallen. “That’s harsh. I just –"

“I don’t care. Such blind enthusiasm is dangerous.”

The crestfallen look lasted only a split second longer before _that _look came back. The one he’d had when chatting with Ingrid earlier. It was all sparkles, earnestness, and stupid happy freckles accompanied by a face-splitting grin that showed all his teeth. Crooked ones too. Hmph.

“Ohmygod Felix. You are exactly like the knight in this story! Sarcastic and intimidating, but still a good person.”

What.

“W-what?”

Felix was completely helpless here. There was no stopping him as Ashe launched into a sickeningly sweet speech about the knight on the surface versus underneath, a cold exterior to protect a secretly warm and kind interior. One that became a _hero_ with his _friends_. The gushing talk continued as Ashe looked him up and down, finding similarities as he went, eyes bright with a child-like glee.

“Disgusting. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Oh! Yes, see? You sound exactly like him!”

What was he supposed to do now?

“You have to read this book. Trust me. You’ll get it after you read it, I promise. Not all knight tales are like what you thought, you’ll see.”

Oh – no way. He could take no chances of ending up like this sickly, indoctrinated fool. “No.” He shoved the book into the other’s chest with one hand, standing as he did so and – taking notes from the Black Eagle punk – brushed by and away without another word.

-+-

Training had helped restore order to his mind. Yes, something about the brutality of combat would never get old. Now it was just a night in bed and tomorrow would be a new day. One free of these pathetic sentimental fools he found himself surrounded by. Wait.

A book. On his bed.

He glared at it from his doorway.

It had a faded drawing of a sword on the front.

A scowl now, not that it would help.

He snatched it up and marched over to Ashe’s room, distance be damned. An angry knock at the door. Surely the utter bastard was in. No candlelight flickered from beneath the door, however, so… perhaps he wasn't in after all.

Trash.

Back to glaring at the book, arms crossed for good measure.

It wasn’t working. Maybe if he tried reading it again – ironically, of course – it wouldn’t bother him so much. He could just read a few chapters, mock it relentlessly and then tear it apart in front of _both _Ingrid and Ashe. It brought a smile to his face. Yes. It was like reading an enemy’s cultural texts in order to better understand how to bring them down. He settled into bed and began to read.

-+-

In chapter six the knight avoided a large-scale conflict by reading an enemy’s sacred texts and then used his new knowledge to advise his liege on how to best navigate their upcoming treaty discussion.

He didn’t let the fact that _Ashe was right_ sink in too long. Chapter seven was introducing a new enemy, bigger than the last. How would it lead into the fallout of chapter eight? It wouldn’t take too long to read so much. Not for him.

-+-

“Felix – good morning!” Ashe gave a hopeful smile. “Did you try reading any of the book?”

Felix cleared his throat and tried futilely to suppress what was shaping up to be a very noticeable flush of embarrassment. “Perhaps.” He held the book out to Ashe; it was clearly a very well-loved copy, it would do him no good to keep such a valued possession from an ally. “It’s…”

Ashe took it but stayed quiet waiting for his answer. Damn his pleasant smile.

“It’s alright. You were right about the knight. A little.”

No more crestfallen Ashe, it was all sparkly, beaming, stars-in-his-eyes Ashe that looked back at him. “That’s great!”

The way he said it was almost passionate enough to convince him.

“We _have_ to discuss it. We should go get a meal together, I have to know what you thought about the first arc! It’s completely you, oh, your perspective would be so valuable to learn! A set of new eyes to an old tale, someone – what was it you said? Not ruled by such nonsense.”

He had actually listened to him yesterday, then. Remembered everything too. Disgusting.

Felix made an odd, scrunched face that he hoped hid the smidgen of happiness he felt at that. He shifted his weight, pocketed his hands, flipped his bangs out of his eyes. Cool exterior. Effortless. Keep it impersonal. It couldn’t hurt to please the guy though, surely. Yeah. It was all for his ally, he definitely did not want anything to do with chatting about the book he’d spent half the night reading in a frenzy.

“If you really want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
